Japan and Cosplay
by Lady Undertaker
Summary: JapanXReader, you visit Japan in a Cosplay outfit.


**I Do Not Own Hetalia They belong To Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Japan is hard to think of him this way but, I always thought he would be sort of dominant in bed.**

You were walking to Japan's place in a cosplay outfit, you knocked on his door. He opened his door; he looked at your outfit, a maid's outfit. The skirt reached your mid-thigh, thigh high white stockings, while wearing black heels, the blouse only reaching your mid stomach showing your bellybutton, and two cat ears sitting on your head. He looked at you and tried not have a nose bleed. You smiled as he let you in,

"YN-san, why are you dressed like that?" he asked, you looked at your outfit and smiled,

"I thought it was cute and so I bought it!" you exclaimed, he moved aside and you walked in, Japan stared at your legs as both of you sat down. You looked at the paintings that hanged around his home, he was starring. You didn't notice till you were tackled to the ground by Japan straddling your waist as he started to suck on your neck, you moaned in surprise as he looked into your eyes.

"Kiku, what brought this on?" you asked, he didn't reply and ran his nose along your neck,

"Watashi wa, amarini mo nagaiai anata no tame no watashi no kimochi o kakushita**(I hid my feelings for you for too long,)**…"he whispered in his native tongue it was easier to admit his feelings to you. You gasped and looked at him,

"Kiku… what feelings?" you whispered as he leaned forward and whispered against your lips,

"Watashi wa anata o aishite**(I love you.)** YN." He leaned the rest of the way and kissed; you kissed him back and wrapped your arms around his neck as he pulled you closer to himself. You felt him wrap his arms around your shoulders and behind your knees as he stood and walked to his room, he laid you down on his futon. You went up and sat on your knees as he undressed down to his underwear which was a simple pair of black boxer briefs. You got off and felt his hands skillfully take off your cosplay outfit, his fingers felt soft against your skin as he ran them down your back, then he left you in your underwear.

He pinned you down to the futon as he attacked your neck with nibbles and kisses, you arched your back as he took your breast into his mouth bra and all he started to suck, you placed your hand on his head and messed with his hair,

"Kiku…" a moan left your mouth as his hand traveled lower and took off your underwear and his fingers started to play with your cilt softly pinching it, then rubbing it in small circles, with his free hand he unhooked your bra and threw it somewhere. You cried out at the sensation of his mouth and fingers on you. You moved your leg to feel the bulge in his underwear; you moved your leg up and down adding a bit of pressure as you went. He groaned and grinded a bit against your leg, when he moved your leg away and placed kisses down your stomach to your hipbones giving them each a nip and a kiss. He massaged your inner thighs with his hands as he went lower giving your thighs nips and sucks,

"Kiku!" you cried out as he started thrusting two fingers in and out of you as he sucked and nibbled on your cilt. Your legs where on his shoulders, as he stopped and took his fingers out of you and held them to your mouth,

"Suu**(suck).**" He commanded, for some reason it sent a shiver up your spine as you followed his command, and started to suck on his fingers. He moaned as you licked them and nibbled on them. He slipped them out with a pop, he crashed his lips down to yours as he took over the kiss, you were shocked at his display of dominance, and he was a shy man. Apparently not in bed, it just turned you on more. He broke it, as you took off his underwear with your toes. You gasped as he brushed against your cilt. You moaned when he started to grind against you,

"Kiku please stop teasing me…" you whimpered as he teased you while brushing his length against your cilt. He looked at you and moved on to his back, with you laying on him;

"Watashi ni noru**(Ride me)." **he purred out, you straddled his waist before lifting yourself and have him thrust straight into you, you moved up and down his length as he sat up and started leave random love bites on your upper body. You were crying out when he flipped your positions to where your legs were on his shoulders again as he thrusted in and out of you his fingers teasing your cilt. Your hands were clawing at his back when he grabbed them and pinned them above your head with your fingers entwined together. He bent forward and kissed you again and again leaving chast kisses on your lips.

"Kiku…" you moaned as he stopped thrusting and was casually grinding his hips on yours in circular motions, he looked into your eyes and whispered seductively,

"Anata ga watashi o hitsuyō o oshietekudasai**(Tell me you want me)**…"

"I want you." You moaned as he gave you a sharp thrust,

"Anata ga watashi o hitsuyō o oshietekudasai**(Tell me you need me.)"** he purred out, slowly thrusting in and out,

"So much I'd die without you in my life." You whispered, he placed a chast kiss on your lips;

"Watashi o aishite iru to itte**(Tell me you love me)…"** he whispered looking into your eyes, your eyes watered as you told Japan,

"I love you so much it hurts when you're not near." He smiled and crashed his lips with your own as he started thrusting in and out of you it wasn't much before both of you came screaming out each other's name.

"Kiku!"

"YN!" He kissed you one last time before he pulled out and lay next you and pulled you in his arms facing him,

"I apologies for my actions and words." He whispered, you giggled and snuggled more into him,

"Don't apologies, Kiku. I loved it." He smiled and kissed you again before he laid back and pulled you close and fell asleep with you smiling and falling asleep.


End file.
